


《呓语》6.不开灯的房间有些暗

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《呓语》 [6]
Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M, 大模X医生 - Freeform, 师生年下 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: [可是我偏偏就是不想要转弯，就算不开灯的房间真的有些暗]本章关键词：袜子 博文 心血来潮 不开灯推荐BGM：《呓语》《易燃易爆炸》《白玫瑰》《红玫瑰》讲真，只看关键词亲们能脑补出本章情节咩⊙▽⊙好像可以造句诶：博文心血来潮，不开灯穿袜子2333333我是不会承认行文过半我才想起博文来的：跟《镇江》一样，博文也是李洋那头儿的。其实故事的时间线很严谨，不造大家有没有根据行文推测出每人的年龄( ╯▽╰)艾雨大李洋九岁半，岳辉大李洋六岁，博文大李洋五岁，周锐跟老岳一届，小娄和磊子比李洋小四岁。言归正传：一场寂寞凭谁诉？算前言，总轻负。祝食用愉快◡‿◡=================================================================
Relationships: 洋岳岳洋无差
Series: 《呓语》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574
Comments: 1





	《呓语》6.不开灯的房间有些暗

**Author's Note:**

> [可是我偏偏就是不想要转弯，就算不开灯的房间真的有些暗]  
> 本章关键词：袜子 博文 心血来潮 不开灯  
> 推荐BGM：《呓语》《易燃易爆炸》《白玫瑰》《红玫瑰》
> 
> 讲真，只看关键词亲们能脑补出本章情节咩⊙▽⊙好像可以造句诶：博文心血来潮，不开灯穿袜子2333333  
> 我是不会承认行文过半我才想起博文来的：跟《镇江》一样，博文也是李洋那头儿的。  
> 其实故事的时间线很严谨，不造大家有没有根据行文推测出每人的年龄( ╯▽╰)  
> 艾雨大李洋九岁半，岳辉大李洋六岁，博文大李洋五岁，周锐跟老岳一届，小娄和磊子比李洋小四岁。
> 
> 言归正传：一场寂寞凭谁诉？算前言，总轻负。  
> 祝食用愉快◡‿◡  
> =================================================================

6.不开灯的房间有些暗

“这是右脚的。”  
“李振洋，你良心呢？”  
“当夜宵吃了。”  
“......赶紧穿袜子。”  
“小娄，你博文哥不分左右，要不还是你来吧。”

陈博文本科毕业后给业界一个大佬做摄影助理，上班第一天的棚拍模特就是时年17岁的李振洋。切，这兔崽子除了会拿鼻孔看人还会啥？博文一边腹诽一边调试设备，完全忘记人家海拔本来就可以拿鼻孔看他的客观事实。  
当天的主题是[contradictory killer]，陈博文看着188的衣架子一会儿有杀人不眨眼的嗜血兴奋，一会儿又有为爱痴狂的痛心断肠；一会儿对着想象的恋人眼波销魂，一会儿又为了这个想象哭笑无主、心如枯木。乖张又冷艳，轻佻又端庄，阳光又靡颓，曼丽又懒倦......李振洋恰到好处地诠释了杀手复杂矛盾的情感和美感，成片效果十分惊艳。博文觉得脸疼：怎么一个高三学生这么会在镜头前扮演不同人格，一举一动都在放电？  
“哇，英短！”那双狭长的丹凤眼里还有孩童般的纯真，“这是你的猫么？”  
“是，”陈博文没想到李振洋会主动跟他说话，“他叫棉裤。”  
后来这厮就成了他的死党兼棉裤的干爹。

陈博文看着李振洋从一个双非一本市场营销专业的大一学生，从众多科班出身的模特中脱颖而出，一跃成为炙手可热的T台明星。他自己也从[摄影助理]到[助理摄影师]到[摄影师]到如今的业界公认的[陈百万]，带着小助理、扛着长枪短炮、满世界飞来飞去。李振洋术后第三天才给博文发了条微信，博文知道这厮面冷心热、不希望影响他工作；所以拍摄结束后，博文立刻打飞的回北京，落地后径直跑来接人出院。  
机场高速还是一如既往地堵，还在倒时差的陈百万给艾姐打了个电话。  
“啥？”博文打了个寒颤，“主治大夫是......岳、岳明辉？”  
艾姐懒得重复，直接分配任务：“我一会儿到了医院先去给他办出院手续，你跟小娄磊子一起帮他换衣服、收拾东西。务必速战速决，别......”拼命三娘顿了一下，“别给他......胡闹的机会。”

“洋哥，咱走吧。”  
小娄和博文看着磊子兴冲冲地打开新买的轮椅，没说话。  
“磊子，”李振洋紧了紧脸上的口罩，“洋哥平时待你如何？”  
磊子和小娄算是李振洋的小弟，更是发小。三家以前都住在市郊的别墅区，父母工作都忙，李振洋就带着俩小鼻涕虫儿捉猫逗狗、打架堆沙，对抗家人不在身边的孤独和不安。李振洋虽然皮，但哥哥该有的样子他都有，又很讲义气，从来不让兄弟吃亏——小娄和磊子也就义无反顾地跟着这个酷大哥。即便李振洋大学考去了北京，三人也没断了联系。毕竟是一起光屁股长大的，革命情分不同。  
“洋哥你这话说的，”磊子拜托司机把行李先搬去车上，“你就是我亲哥。”  
小娄和博文有点着急，这不符合艾姐[速战速决]的指导思想。他俩只想让磊子赶紧背当事人下楼，他俩再一前一后保驾护航，应、应该不会有狗仔拍到吧？  
“那你亲哥是哪儿开刀了？”  
“膝盖啊。”  
话都说到这份儿上了，磊子只能自求多福。  
“娄啊，”大模叹气，“抽空带咱弟弟去冰窖口胡同十号看看，洋哥给报销。”  
憨直如磊子，刚点开高德地图，地址还没输完，艾姐就推门进来了。  
“果不其然，还在病房磨蹭。”艾姐径直忽略身旁的轮椅，“振洋你躺着别动，地下停车场那儿我打好了招呼，大家一起推你下去。”  
艾姐万岁！  
经纪人能说会道就是好，跟医院申请个带轱辘的病床小case。众人顺顺利利进直梯下到B2，然后把SUV的座椅放平、对准病床，李振洋自己慢慢挪了过去。  
着车前，李振洋突然对着副驾驶喊了一句：“姐。”  
艾雨知道他在想什么，但她必须装听不懂：“咋，你还想在病房喜提26岁生日？”“哪儿有跟医院过生日的，”博文很有眼力见儿，“回家我们给你开趴体！”  
李振洋没说话，车开走了。

上车前，艾雨把磊子小娄赶去坐行李车，示意博文留下。博文明白，要是没有[岳副主任]这张牌，他们怎能大摇大摆地挪用病床、怎能一路上如入无人之境？后视镜中的李振洋居然不知觉地在抠手，艾雨的心率瞬间直逼120。  
她之前思来想去，办完出院手续还是得再跟人打声招呼；刚进骨科副主任办公室，没想到小岳直接为她提供了[推床]这种可能，艾雨又是千恩万谢。小岳当然不收红包也不收礼，幸亏艾雨早有准备、请司机搬了八箱饮料给骨科大办公室、会议室、分诊台和护士站。  
“嗐，刚病人家属送的......”岳明辉见艾雨瞥见了角落里的花束，笑了笑，“艾姐喜欢的话，我就借花献佛啦。”艾雨连忙摆手，说复查可能还要麻烦你，然后仓皇而逃。  
那是......黄玫瑰  
——造孽啊，李振洋。

李振洋不仅会造孽，也很会造。  
至少六年前是一会儿一个主意，经常让岳明辉傻眼。

“啥？什么叫做你想在下面？”  
在李振洋之前，岳明辉从来没谈过男生，所以新世界的初次探索是李振洋带他进行的。也不知道岳老师是心大还是思路清奇，他觉得既然自己不太懂，那被引导也没啥；加上他本来脾气就好，对兔崽子几乎予取予求，便没有反客为主的心思。  
“有必要这么惊讶么，哥哥？”兔崽子乐了，“我就想试试。”  
不就是刚才多让他背了两篇新概念II......这又憋着什么坏水呢？  
“洋洋，别闹。”  
李振洋最受不了岳明辉耳尖红透，完全一副[任君多采撷]的样子。“哥哥，”他拼命忍住想把对方压在身下的冲动，凑到人耳边吹气，“你对我......就没有那种想法么？”  
是男人怎么会没有欲望？  
何况岳明辉实在是喜欢这个捣蛋鬼喜欢的紧。  
“洋洋，”岳明辉欺身压上来，直勾勾地盯着兔崽子，“你确定？”  
第一次让渡在床上的主动权，李振洋觉得很新鲜。“确定一定以及肯定。”他搂着岳明辉的脖子，主动吻了上去，“就是不知道，哥哥行不行？”  
“小兔崽子又挑衅，”岳明辉报复性地揉了李振洋下面一下，惹得人嘤咛轻呼，“一会儿有你受的。”  
绩点高代表学习能力强、悟性好，岳明辉把这三个月学到的举一反三、融会贯通了一把。腰胯能力要归功于平时良好的运动习惯，至于[敏感点一踩一个准]就是细心会观察了。李振洋觉得自己置身于情欲的狂风巨浪中，只能紧紧地抱住岳明辉这颗浮木；上上下下起起伏伏，比做过山车还刺激。  
被巨浪卷到最高点时，李振洋觉得整颗心也被捧了起来，空中的弯月仿佛触手可及。任脚下再波涛汹涌、任耳边再风雨大作，被温温柔柔的月光细细亲吻每一寸皮肤，他便安心；纵使下一刻就要深埋海底、永无天日，也都无所谓了。

金风玉露一相逢，便胜却人间无数。

“洋洋？”岳明辉看怀里的兔崽子愣神，生怕他哪里不舒服，“你......”  
看到桃花眼中的关切和担心，李振洋觉得就算一直在下面，好像也没啥。  
“哥哥，”李振洋反搂住岳明辉、认真地看着他说，“平时真是辛苦你了。”  
当事人耳尖又红了，不想理他。  
“今天是我人生第一次在下面。”岳明辉愣住的样子也很可爱，李振洋亲了亲他漂亮的桃花眼，“被进去的时候真的不大舒服，虽然前戏已经很足了。不是说你技术不好啊哥哥，你超棒的！我就是想说，你......你是真的喜欢我。”  
岳明辉自然是不会承认，自己过往二十六年的原则、认知和喜好在李振洋面前都苍白无力；李振洋开心，他就开心。  
“谁、谁喜欢你？”岳明辉不仅耳尖红，脸也红。  
“哥哥喜欢我呀，”李振洋又在岳明辉的嘴上啄了一下，“我也超喜欢哥哥。”  
猎艳无数的大模不经意间又说了以前不会说的话，说的身下人全身泛粉。  
“洋洋，”岳明辉被兔崽子炽热的目光盯得发烫，“你要不要......去冲个澡？”  
“待会儿吧哥哥。”李振洋欺身压过来，“现在，我想抱你。”

梦到桃花眼在自己身下迷人盛放、艳情透渗，李振洋就又醒了。  
窗帘是遮光加厚的，寝具是符合人体工程学的，卧室安安静静地浸在黑暗中，可李振洋无法再入睡。点亮手机屏幕：2018年4月5日星期四，居然又是03:17 。术后一周出的院，这是他在家休养的第二周，伤口愈合得差不多。白天拄着拐，李振洋自己能走；不过晚上就自己一个人，能不动就不动，所以头泡冰水就免了。  
老问题：半夜不睡觉，能干嘛呢？  
“能背单词呀，洋洋。”  
李振洋拿起抱枕又放下。现在不比以前，不能扔抱枕，扔了只能等白天小娄他们给捡。下不了床，去不了洗手间，更没法砸香水。  
——干，生气砸香水瓶才不是他的人设。  
“岳明辉，你赢了。”  
李振洋气着气着，鼻子有点酸，  
“五年了，我还是放不下你。”

墙角落地灯散出的橘色光晕给了人些许宽慰，李振洋不再跟自己纷乱的思绪做抵抗。他从小就没开灯的习惯，阴天就阴天、乌云就乌云，哪怕傍晚写字看书也不开。但岳明辉不同，从他上课的第一天开始、一直叨叨[开灯]叨到分手。“洋洋，”小岳老师走到哪里开到哪里，“黑着写字，眼睛会坏的。”六年前的李振洋还会哼哼唧唧地反驳，说自己完全看得见。“咱不差这点电费吧，洋少？”小岳老师坚持拧开书桌上的台灯，“我听艾姐说，你都250度啦？”  
“哎你骂谁呢岳明辉？”  
“哎怎么跟你哥说话呢李振洋？”  
李振洋一把就给人搂到了一侧的沙发上，贴着人耳朵吹气：  
“就这么说啊，哥哥。”

李振洋当然知道不开灯的房间很暗，他从小一个人在空别墅里等父母回家，早就习惯与幽暗和孤独作伴。有光的话就会有期待，有期待就有失望的风险——他不想承受这种起起伏伏的煎熬，干脆一早给自己断了念想：本来无一物，何处惹尘埃？  
在不开灯的房间也能长大，而且长得好好的  
——直到遇到一个成天叨叨他[保护视力]的家教。

“哥哥，”李振洋终于还是没忍住，“不开灯的房间......真的有些暗。”  
那个由着他作天作地、四处撒野的人，被他弄丢了。


End file.
